Pedidos de Casamento
by Lenita Weasley
Summary: Três pedidos de casamento diferentes de três casais diferentes: James e Lily, Harry e Ginny e Ron e Hermione ;   Qual deles o melhor?
1. JAMES E LILY

**Bem, esta ideia de fazer três capítulos com pedidos de casamento de três casais de HP deu-me depois de uma bela noite de sono, ahah ;) Em cada capítulo, um casal!**

**Dedico-os a minha amiga Hannah Granger Weasley e também à Lolipop's forever e BloodyDarpside que sempre foram umas leitoras assiduas das minhas fic's !**

**Beijinhos,**

**Leniita W**

**

* * *

**

**_24 de Dezembro de 1978_**

-Asério James, não quero incomudar! Ainda por cima na véspera de Natal!

-Anda lá Lily, os meus pais não estão cá! Foram passar o Natal com amigos e deixaram-nos sozinhos!

-Mas...

-Nada de mas! É melhor estares aqui do que a aturares a Petunia! Vá entra que está frio minha ruivinha! - disse James carinhosamente mexendo no cabelo desgrenhado e dando-lhe a mão.

Lily sorriu-lhe e entrou. James dirigiu-se a outra divisão da casa e Lily sentou-se no sofá e a lareira a sua frente já estava acesa. Observou a sala e viu uma árvore de Natal exuberante e os enfeites a rodopiarem a sua volta.

-Feliz Natal! - disse James estendendo-lhe um embrulho

-Então mas as prendas não se costumam abrir a meia noite ou de manhãzinha?

-Já não somos nenhumas crianças Lily. - disse James piscando-lhe o olho

-Eu já não sou nenhuma criança, agora quanto a ti não sei. - troçou Lily

Ele fez beicinho e ela atirou-se a ele dando-lhe um abraço que os fez cair no chão.

Ficaram assim uns instantes com os corações a bater descompassadamente até que ela se levantou e disse:

-Bem, vamos lá ver esta prenda.

Quando tirou o laço do embrulho, este transformou-se num ramo de rosas encarnadas.

-São lindas, James! - disse Lily com a felicidade estapada na cara. - Obrigado!

-Nunca vão murchar, sabes?

-Asério? Porque não?

-Porque eu amo-te, e enquanto eu te amar a flor nunca vai murchar. E podes ter acerteza que nem daqui a milhões, biliões ou triliões de anos a flor vai murchar porque te vou amar eternamente.

Lily ficou emocionada com as palavras dele e as lágrimas envadiram-lhe os olhos de tanta felicidade que estava a sentir.

-Tu quando queres sabes ser um querido... - conseguiu dizer por fim Lily

-Bolas, eu esperava um '' também te vou amar eternamente'' ou atiras-te a mim e beijares-me... Agora um '' tu quando queres sabes ser um querido'' – suspirou James com cara de amuado

Lily deu uma gargalhada.

-Agora falta a minha prenda para ti!

James olhou para ela.

-O que é?

-É o que vais ouvir agora... Cá vai... - suspirou- Sempre foste um fanfarrão, um convencido e um arrogante – James levantou uma sobrancelha escondendo um sorriso – mas apartir do 7º ano tornas-te te maduro, amigo, sempre pronto para proteger o próximo... Talvez por isso eu te começasse a olhar com outros olhos. Comecei a sair contigo e aperceber-me que não eras o monstro que eu tinha ''pintado''. Esse monstro tranformou-se num príncipe por quem estou completamente apaixonada – James sorriu – Eu amo-te, e irei sempre amar-te James Potter.

- E vem aparte mais difícil, que deverias ser tu a faze-la... - suspirou Lily novamente – queres casar comigo, James ?

James arregalou os olhos.

- Tu... tu estás a falar asério?

- Achas que eu ia brincar com isto?

- Espera aí, eu já venho. - disse, apenas, James

Fantástico. Ela tinha acabado de lhe fazer uma declaração de amor, de pedi-lo em casamento e ele tinha-se ido embora!

Quando voltou trazia na mão uma caixinha de veludo, muito bonita.

- O que é isso?

I- sto é o meu segundo presente para ti. - Lily abriu a caixa e viu um anel lindissimo de noivado.

- É para mim ? - disse com a voz a tremer

- Sim. Isto foi o anel de noivado que o meu pai deu a minha mãe. E agora é o momento oportuno para tu dar a ti.

- Oh James... Eu amo-te! E isto quer dizer que aceitas?

- Claro que aceito! E já agora, também te amo.- colocou-lhe o anel no anelar da mão esquerda e ela sorriu para ele.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente até Lily dizer com tom de troça:

- Espera lá. Não te devia ser eu a dar o anel?

- Tens tanta piada. Eu já estava a pensar pedir-te em casamento a muito tempo, mas não sabia como o haveria de fazer.

- Pois, isto só mostra que as raparigas sabem dar o primeiro passado.

Deram os dois uma gargalhada e murmurando um ''amo-te'' os dois sentaram-se abraçados no sofá olhando-se intensamente.

* * *

**Então ? Gostaram deste pedido de casamento ? Eheh**

**Deixem review!**


	2. HARRY E GINNY

_**12 de Fevereiro de 2000 **_

Ginny observava nervosa o relvado à sua volta. Era o seu primeiro jogo nos Holyhead Harpies desde que fora aceite na equipa. Deu um longo suspiro para se acalmar.

Olhou para as bancadas a abarrotar de gente e procurou, procurou, procurou … mas não viu Harry em lado nenhum. Onde é que ele estaria? Será que se tinha atrasado no trabalho? Mas Ron já estava lá juntamente com Hermione e o resto dos Weasleys e era suposto virem com Harry.

_Harry, onde te meteste? - _pensava Ginny já um pouco preocupada

A equipa Pride of Portree entrou em campo e subiram as vassouras.

- Preparada Ginny ? - gritou a sua capitã de equipa do outro lado do campo

- Sim! - gritou, também.

O arbitro gritou:

- Já sabem as regras, quando uma equipa apanhar a snitch o jogo termina. Joguem limpo, e … podem começar! - disse soltando as bolas

Ginny lançou-se para o ar a procura da snitch, mas os seus olhos recaíram novamente na bancada onde não viu Harry, outra vez.

A snitch parou a frente da sua cara e fugiu, e Ginny despertando dos seus pensamentos, correu atrás dela.

Ginny perdeu a pequena snitch de vista e voltou a pensar em Harry. Era muito estranho ele ainda não estar lá, ele prometera-lhe que ia.

_Flashback_

_um dia antes_

- Estou nevosissíma. É já amanhã o jogo... - disse Ginny

- Vai correr tudo bem Ginny. Sabes bem que és uma jogadora fantástica! Vais apanhar a snitch num instante e ganhar aquele jogo! - disse Harry sinceramente

- Obrigada Harry. - disse abraçando-o fortemente – prometes que irás lá estar?

- Sim, prometo-te Ginny, nem que tenha de faltar ao trabalho. - disse dando uma gargalhada

- Engraçadinho.

- Juro que irei lá estar. - disse sorrindo-lhe - Amo-te.

- Humm asério? - disse fingindo estar desconfiada

- Asério.

- Não acredito. - disse continuando a fingir

- Amo-te, amo-te, amo-te, amo-te, amo-te, amo-te e amo-te.

Ginny agarrou-o e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado ao qual ele retribuiu.

- Também te amo muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito Harry.

_Fim do flashback_

Voltou a correr atrás da snitch que estava perto de uma das bancadas do estádio.

Mas de repente as luzes do estádio apagaram-se ouvindo-se vários ''ooooo'' na multidão e Ginny ficou completamente desorientada porque já era noite.

A bancada perto de si ficou iluminada de um tom dourado e começaram a aparecer umas letras vermelhas.

'' Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceitas casar comigo? Assinado: Harry James Potter'' - era o que se lia na bancada.

E no topo da multidão, estava Harry em cima de uma vassoura, com o seu cabelo despenteado, os olhos verdes brilhantes e um sorriso. Ginny olhou para ele e para a bancada, para ele e depois novamente para a bancada e por fim para ele.

Sorriu e se não se tivesse contido tinha-se feito em lágrimas.

Ginny demorou 5 segundos a ir ao balneário ir buscar a sua varinha e escreveu na bancada:

'' Mas é claro que aceito! '' - e dirigiu-se ao Harry com toda a velocidade saltando para a sua vassoura.

- Eu não acredito que fizeste isto, Harry! - disse Ginny com uma mistura de alegria e paixão

- Fiz isto porque te amo e quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo. - disse Harry com um sorriso

- És a minha vida, Harry. Amo-te.

- E tu a minha.

Beijaram-se com todo o amor que sentiam enquanto a multidão batia palas e Hermione e Mrs Weasley desfaziam-se em lágrimas de alegria.

As luzes do campo voltaram-se a acender e a mensagem na bancada desapareceu.

O arbitro apitou e gritou:

- Sim foi um momento muito bonito, mas agora toca a jogar outra vez ou cancelo o jogo!

Ginny e Harry soltaram um risinho e ela dirigiu-se a sua vassoura, mas ele puxo-a carinhosamente e beijou-a novamente.

- Boa sorte. - disse Harry

- Contigo ao meu lado irei ter sempre sorte. - disse Ginny piscando-lhe o olho

Olharam-se apaixonadamente e Ginny subiu para a sua vassoura, feliz, continuando a jogar enquanto Harry observava-a com atenção. O seu cabelo ruivo esvoaçava sempre que a vassoura acelarava, os seus olhares cruzavam-se por momentos e Harry teve a mesma sensação que já tinha a alguns anos: que Ginny era a mulher da sua vida.

* * *

**Gostaram? Please, review! **


	3. RON E HERMIONE

_**1 de Novembro de 1999 **_

- Mãe, viste a Hermione ? - perguntou Ron pela milésima vez

- Não, Ron. - respondeu Mrs Weasley também pela milésima vez – Deve estar no quarto da Ginny.

- Já lá fui e ela não está lá.

- Deve estar no ministério a fazer os testes de admissão ou então foi sair com a Ginny.

Ron deu um pontapé no ar.

- Caramba, é o meu dia de folga e ela foi sair.

- Nós te preocupes Ron. Ela deve estar já a chegar. Mas passa-se alguma coisa?

- Hum, nada, nada.

- Então vá, tira uma fatia de bolo e come.

- Não tenho fome, mãe.

Dirigiu-se a sala e sentou-se no sofá a pensar. Pensou como é que ia ganhar coragem de pedi-la em casamento. Sentiu o peso do anel no bolso. Aquele dia era o ideal para tentar, mas ela não estava em casa. E quando ela chegasse, ele já estaria provavelmente com pensamentos negativos, do tipo: hoje não a peço em casamento ou ela não vai aceitar. Precisava de alguma coisa que o fizesse avançar sem medos e dizer-lhe que quer estar para sempre com ela.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Ginny. Talvez ela já estivesse chegado e ele não tivesse dado por nada.

Mas não. Ela ainda não tinha chegado.

Na secretária reparou num caderninho que quando tinha ido ao quarto momentos antes não tinha reparado.

Tinha uma capa dura e vermelha onde, com uma letra muito bonita, estava escrito: ''Pertence a Hermione Jean Granger''

Ron, curioso, abriu o caderninho e observou a primeira página que dizia:

''Lista de objectivos de vida

1º- Acabar o último ano em Hogwarts e formar-me. - cumprido

2º – Fazer os testes de admissão para o Ministério. - cumprido

3º – Casar com o homem que amo e mais maravilhoso que conheço, ''

Ron arregalou os olhos, e reparou que aseguir a palavra ''conheço'' estava um nome escrito que não se conseguia ler pois a pena tinha ficado sem tinta.

_E agora? E se não sou eu que ela ama? Bahh, não sejas idiota, Ron! Se ela está contigo é porque te ama! - _pensou

De repente, Ron teve uma ideia. Como as marcas notavam-se, decidiu passar com um lápis e por fim, conseguiu ver o nome que o deixou com um enorme sorriso nos lábios:

'' Ronald Bilius Weasley'' – era o nome que se lia.

Voltou a ler a frase, mas desta vez completa:

'' Casar com o homem que amo e mais maravilhoso que conheço, Ronald Bilius Weasley'' .

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! - ouviu uma voz a gritar atrás de si. Era Hermione. - O QUE É QUE ESTÁS A FAZER A MEXER NAS MINHAS COISAS?

- Ahhh, que coisas Hermione? E já voltaste? - disse escondendo o caderno atrás das costas.

- Não me venhas com falinhas mansas Ronald! Devolve-me já isso!

Ron não teve outra hipotese senão dar-lhe o caderno enquanto ela o fulminava com os olhos. Mas Ron deu-lho com um sorriso nos lábios e ajoelhou-se pois sentiu que aquele era o momento perfeito:

- Que raio estás a fazer, Ronald?

- Hermione Granger, eu amo-te. Sempre amei, sabes disso. Não interessa as discussões que tivemos, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu amo-te mais do que a minha própria vida e quero ficar contigo para sempre. Queres casar comigo? - dito isto tirou o anel do bolso e pegou na sua mão esquerda para o colocar no dedo anelar enquanto Hermione parecia ter levado com um feitiço _Petrificus Totalus._

- Bem, o anel não é nada de jeito, Hermione, eu depois dou-te outro e …

- Ronald, cala-te.

Ron levantou-se e olhou para ela.

- O anel é perfeito, aliás tudo não podia estar mais que perfeito!

- Isso quer dizer que …

- Aceito, claro! Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! - disse abraçando-o com força

- Também o meu!

Hermione olhou para ele com ternura.

- Eu amo-te tanto, tanto, tanto Ron, e também quero ficar contigo para todo sempre! Preciso de ti como o céu precisa das estrelas para ficar completo.

Ron não resistiu e beijou-a com tamanha intensidade ao qual ela retribuiu.

Descolaram os lábios para recuperar o fôlego.

- Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. - disse Hermione dando uma risadinha de seguida

- Soa me muito bem. - disse Ron sorrindo com os seus olhos azuis que pareciam pedras preciosas

E os seus lábios uniram-se, mais uma vez, para um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

**E este é último! O que acharam ? Gostaram? Espero bem que sim e deixem review, please! :)**

**Beijinhoos**

**Leniita W**


End file.
